crossover_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kura Maylee
The Perfect Girl Backstory Kura, was born from an insane scientific couple, who had the dream to create "The Perfect Child". When she was born, they had already started on experiments with her, and by the time she turned 4, they finally decided to try and complete Kura's metamorphosis into "The Perfect Girl". Taking an animatronic skeleton they had made as a "Prototype Perfect Child", and strapping Kura down to an operation table deep within their basement, they started to operate on her, removing the "unnecessary parts", such as her Uterus, kidneys, bladder, and most of her bones. Even while Kura was under painkillers, and other drugs to nullify the pain, due to the loss of blood, and injuries with the makeshift surgery, she fell unconscious, and after a minute more, her heart finally gave out. During the operation, they implemented all kinds of mechanical parts and mechanisms. Within her arms, legs, even her head. Her brain and heart were connected together to the same system along with the rest of her body to create an automatic repair system no matter what the injury is, along with also implementing gunslingers into her arms, and boosters within her legs. Just about near the end of the operation, something started Kura's heart again, as she started to break out of the straps holding her to the table, and in a sort of "defense mode" she attacked the mad couple and killed them. She then proceeded to repair herself, and fall unconscious again in a sort of shut down sequence for 10 years. After awaking again, her body now grown, her hair longer, and still just as confused as before, she made her way out of the house, to be greeted by the outside world. Something she'd never seen before, not even out of a window. She made her way across the long field that the house was implemented on, and finally entered a city. Confused and scared, she quickly dove into an alley way, and started to cry for help, not knowing where she was, or who she was, or what anything was. She was then found by two twin siblings, a boy named Alex, and his sister named Serena. They brought her back with them to their father's lab, where they gave her clothes, cleaned her up, and helped her download data about the world, so she wasn't ignorant anymore. She quickly became friends with them, and with their help, they found what had caused Kura to come back to life and attack her psychotic parents. A little A.I., named "Ulma", which was the A.I. that was within the animatronic exoskeleton. Description Kura is a cyborg girl at the age of 14, she was supposed to be "The Perfect Girl", but instead ended up being a scared savior of the city she lives in with her closes friends. With the help of her A.I. companion connected to her brain, Ulma, who also has control over Kura's body, they work together in combat, flying, and strategies. She found a mask to hide her identity that she integrated into her system so she can pull it down automatically at will. Kura has a weakness where eveytime she self repairs herself, she takes more and more of her own life away to last longer, without repairing herself even once, she would live up to be 45 years old. Appearance Kura is a smallish looking girl with lower back long ginger hair, bright blue eyes, and freckles. She has a skinny figure with long thin legs. She wears skinny jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt, and black sneakers. She has two mini gun gunslingers within her arms, and launcher boosters within her legs that allow her to fly. She has a mask that resembles the Marionette from FNAF2's mask. The eyes also are only just white dots when the mask is down. Personality Kura is rather a shy person, she has a hard time expressing her feelings, even to her friends. However when he comes to freaks or anyone that are causing trouble, she has the urge to be a hero and fight them, despite who strong they are. The Perfect Girl : "Genetic Enhancement" Afterstory At the end of "The Perfect Girl", Kura is in a final battle against many freaks, she is tricked into running into a devastating blow that almost completely killed her. The blow backfired and while Kura and her friends won the battle, the cost was Kura not being able to repair herself again, without only having a week before her heart gives out anyway. So, despite the pleas from her friends, Kura decided it was best if she gave up, and let her heart implode. Despite thinking that was the end for her, with even her system locking up and rendering her forever deceased, her friends managed to bring her back to their father's lab, and managed to get Ulma to wake up, which then spiraled into finally bring Kura back to life, and continue to live with unlimited self repairing, and at least 70 more years of life before she bites the bullet for real. And so starts her new journey in "The Perfect Girl : Genetic Enhancement". She becomes a solider along with her two closes friends, Alex, and Serena. Category:OCs